


At first sight

by junbaitarashian



Series: Events of an affair [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Ohno and first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At first sight

He knows her and he doesn't. He has seen her everywhere. She is on billboards and the telly.  He has even heard her on the radio. But she is standing in fron of him now, in  stunning glory, smiling and laughing getting introduced formally to the rest of the arashi members by her manager. Ohno almost misses her name the way he is transfixed in her elegance.... 

She is sunny and radiant. Her energy flows like a river, he thinks, so gentle and tranquil but turns mighty with energy when her focus demands it. She is infectious with her laughter and more often then not he releases a chucked to mach her liveliness. She is beautiful and Ohno can't scold himself to look away. He doesn't want to.

Ohno can't stop looking at her and doesn't stop even when she turns to him and smiles. He returns a silly grin. He is smitten and he finds himself lost in deep pools of emerald. She blinks and waves and he is broken out of the trans. He ducks his head to hide away. He is not sure if he mostly wants to run way. He doesn't know this feeling that swells up in his chest. It's thick and heavy and he struggles to breath. It's unsettling, and it leaves a lingering sense of excitement.


End file.
